Hydrolysis Reaction
by smiles1116
Summary: Kaneri finds her swimming interrupted by Suigetsu. What does she do once he decides he's thirsty for more than water?


[Hydrolysis Reaction] Suigetsu oneshot (for Kaneri)

_This is for the lovely Kaneri-chan, who wrote me the most fabulous Kankuro oneshot! XD You should check it out! It's called "Better than Rubik's~ A Kankuro one-shot for smiles1116." Anyway, I did my best! Do you like it?_

Name: Kaneri

Looks: Brown eyes, long black hair, is short

Personality: easily freaked out, good at hiding emotions if so desired, little bit loud, little bit annoying, little bit flirty, very random, and likes to make pervy jokes (we get along well! XD)

Other: likes to eat pie…. Also likes to throw pie at people…. XD

Other attempts: Kinky (yay, my favorite! ^^)

**Please note that this is modern-day

Kaneri walks through the halls of her school to meet up with her friend Karin. A good mood graces her today as she hasn't had to insult anyone all morning. By the time she reaches the hall her locker resides in, she mentally facepalms at the sight of a certain male leaning against her locker. She swears, one day she is going to kill Suigetsu. She ignores him as she spins the combination into the dial and pulls it open… hard. A mental congratulation is in order as he stumbles forward from the force.

"Hey, watch it! What was that for?" Suigetsu turns and glares at her back slightly.

Kaneri turns and looks at him with a doe-eyed expression. "Who, me? What'd I do?"

Suigetsu glares for a moment before smirking. "Oh nothing… just finished after me in the history exam… again."

"I'm sure I don't- … wait, what do you mean?!" Kaneri spins around with an expression containing a mix between confusion and irritation.

"You. Got. A. Lower. Grade. Than. I. Did." Kaneri twitches then growls.

"… You looked… at my GRADE?!" Anger floods her voice, partially because he looked at her grade, mostly because he scores better than she does. Even if she spends a week studying, he still manages to show her up with little to no effort.

"That's right.... You're still second best." He flips his hand in the air as he turns and walks away, sucking on his water bottle. "I've got practice. See you later."

Kaneri growls and slams her locker shut, good mood beaten, shot, drowned, then thrown off the roof into a den of lions. "He will pay."

***Later***

"Hey, Kaneri-chan?"

A dark-haired girl glances over. "Yeah, Karin?"

"Remind me again why we joined the swim team?"

"Um… because… it's good for your figure?" No way is she about to admit the real reason. Hell no. Karin would never let her live it down. She only joined the team because Suigetsu is on it, and she keeps telling herself that she only wants to prove she's better than he is.

"Oh, right!" Karin actually smiles and finishes pulling on her suit in the locker room, Kaneri following her lead. The dark blue uniform suits compress their figures slightly, leaving Karin with a pleased expression at her waist but a slight pout at her chest. "Kaneri, it makes my breasts look smaller!"

"It's supposed to do that, Karin. If you want to lose the weight you think you gained, you have to be able to fly through the water. Compressing your chest is a way to lessen the resistance while you swim. Okay?" She knows mentioning her weight will make her quit complaining.

"Oh, right!" Karin leaves her glasses in her locker then pulls her hair back in a ponytail. Kaneri piles her own dark hair onto her head before pulling her cap onto her head. After helping Karin get hers on, the two girls walk out of the locker room and toward the rest of the team.

Suigetsu glances up from where he's talking to a couple of other guys, eyes sweeping over the two as they approach, instantly dismissing the one with a pink fringe sticking out but carefully looking over the other, thinking she might actually have some possible talent. He picks up his short, rounded water bottle and sucks on it, having rather a fetish for water, never seen without the bottle in hand.

Kaneri stands with Karin next to a couple other girls, glancing around before her eyes pause on a male with a water bottle in hand. She watches as he holds it up sideways and wraps his lips tightly around the nozzle. Her breath catches slightly as the sight of his cheeks hollowing in slightly as he sucks. She turns her gaze to the water bottle to keep from staring at him and glares at it slightly, the sight doing things to her body that she'd rather not admit. She crosses her arms over her chest and rips her gaze away, the lightest of flushes on her face.

Swimming is going to be hell this year.

***After practice***

Kaneri chooses to remain in the pool for a little longer, finding she rather enjoys competitive swimming. Karin has decided she has had enough and drags herself out of the water and toward the locker room to change. Kaneri strokes three times, takes a breath with the fourth, and repeats until she gets to the end of the pool, where she flip turns and shoots off the wall, reaching the surface and repeating. Suigetsu stands in the water, idly sucking on the bottle in his hand, leaning against the wall. His eyes remain trained on the only other one still in the pool.

Kaneri continues to swim, enjoying the lack of sound other than the shifting of the water as she goes through it. She doesn't notice the only other person in the pool, thinking she's alone. She continues to shoot through the water, flip, and repeat, not a care in the world.

Suigetsu finally gets a slight smirk and moves to stand in her lane, waiting for the inevitable moment of contact. Kaneri flips and heads back down the pool toward him before suddenly feeling her head ram into something that shouldn't be in her way. She coughs and sputters as she pushes back from the object a little and breaks the surface, pulling off her goggles that have filled with water. After rubbing her eyes she looks up then glares.

"Come to ruin my day again, I see."

"Nah," Suigetsu drawls. "But if you wanted to jump me, you just had to say so." Kaneri snorts.

"Not on your life. Now please move so I can finish my swim." She sees a lazy smirk slide onto his face as he responds.

"Not on your life."

Kaneri glares. "What the hell is your problem, Suigetsu?! You're such a jerk! Can't you just let me have ONE thing that I enjoy that you don't continually ruin for me?!"

Suigetsu is silent for a moment before nodding slightly with a small smirk. "Yeah... and eventually, we'll figure out what that thing is."

She glowers as he holds his source of water, she sighing in slight irritation. She raises an eyebrow at the water bottle. She notices it matches the teams' suits in its coloring, but she also notices its shape. She pulls it from his hands and studies the short, rounded bottle in her hand before smirking. "What's this, your innuendo?"

Suigetsu watches her. "What do you mean?"

"Well... were you thinking about the _shape _when you bought it?" She holds it up next to her chest to illustrate her point. Suigetsu simply smirks.

"... Perhaps." He reaches over and pulls it from her grasp again and idly drinks from it. Kaneri rolls her eyes at the short response. After a moment, Suigetsu speaks.

"Here, hold my metaphor for a moment, would you?" He smirks as he hands her his water bottle and hops out of the pool. A quick glance backward tells her that everyone else has already left, thinking she might as well follow suit. She turns and hops out of the pool, pulling off her cap and wrapping her towel around her waist, securing it at her hip. Footsteps are heard behind her, and she turns before jumping slightly at Suigetsu's proximity. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping to get a drink really quick before putting the kickboards and buoys back." He holds said equipment in his arms as he bends and wraps his lips around the nozzle of his water bottle and sucks, seeming to have no problem with the fact that she's holding it at chest level. Kaneri tenses slightly and stares at him, lips parted slightly, mentally blaming the slight problem she's having on the cold air hitting her wet suit covering her breasts. She glances away, waiting.

"I'm not your slave."

"I know," Suigetsu answers as he pulls back and turns to stack the equipment with the rest. He picks up his towel and rubs himself off quickly, goggles and cap in one hand, towel in the other. "I'll take that back now."

Kaneri waits for him to take the bottle from her, gaze off to the side slightly, but she jumps and gasps when she feels a hot mouth enclose around her clothed breast, letting out a startled yelp as a pair of arms slide quickly around her lower back. She finds herself pressed flat against him, water bottle dropping from her hand and rolling somewhere, hands gripping his shoulders. "W-what the hell are you doing?!" She desperately tries to restrain a moan as he sucks forcefully.

Suigetsu pulls back after a moment then comments. "Oh, I'm sorry.... I seem to have missed my bottle." A smirk gleams in his eyes as they connect with hers. Kaneri looks up at him, helplessly aroused, unable to deny what that just did to her. Her breathing is slightly shaky as she speaks softly.

"… Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to take another drink?"


End file.
